winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nex
Nex is a Paladin, Thoren's friend, and Aisha's boyfriend. Appearance |-|Civilian= Nex has light navy blue hair with side burns, fair skin, and light hazel-colored eyes. He always wears a pair of piercings in his left ear. Though he was introduced in season 6, he did not have a civilian outfit until Season 7. Instead, he was mainly shown wearing his Paladin uniform. In season 7, Nex's civilian outfit consists of a red, long-sleeve shirt with a white collar; a khaki utility jacket; blue jeans with a navy blue belt; and khaki hiking boots. He also wears two metal bracelets and a black bead necklace. Nex_civilian.png|Season 7 BHTNS Casual S8E10.png|S8 |-|Paladin Uniform= Nex wears a red two tone uniform which has a teal oval gem in the middle. Nex_Paladin_Uniform.JPG |-|Skating= He wears a fern-colored helmet, white and fern wrist pads, and white knee pads. He is also wearing a short-sleeved shirt, the sleeves are blue with fern-colored outlines. His roller skates are white with fern-colored laces, a purple bottom, and gray wheels with a fern-colored wing on the side of the skates. He also wears blue colored jeans. Skate.png |-|Calavera= Nex wears a white collared shirt along with red shorts and deeper red shoes. Nex_Calavera_Outfit.JPG |-|Wedding= Nex is wearing a deep navy suit with light grey shoes. He is wearing a white undershirt along with a light green shirt. He has a yellow neck tie and a small rose attached to his suit. Specialists Wedding Outfit.jpg |-|Date= IMG 4575.PNG |-|Outer Space= HNSTB Space S8E1.png Nex Underwater Attire.png |-|Royal= Nex Royal S8E8.png Personality Hot-headed and arrogant, Nex tends to act like a showboat and a flirt. He is easily agitated by those who appear more skillful than him and will often try to show them up to prove his own worth to those around him. As such, Nex appears like he is always looking for contests of skill, which can make him seem immature for his age, even more so when it comes to girls as most of his initial interactions with the Winx consisted of him trying to show off in attempts to flirt with them. Despite his typically negative personality traits, Nex can also be courageous and caring when the time calls for it, even to those who do not like him. He is also fun-loving as he genuinely enjoys a challenge and does not let himself get needlessly upset when he loses friendly competitions, as he may even compliment whoever beat him. He can also be rather shy when it comes to girls as seen when he falls for and later begins dating Aisha as he often stutters around her and tries to pick himself up when he speaks his earnest feelings without meaning to. And after awhile, is shown to be capable in actually getting along with the people who formerly disliked him and now see him as a friend. This showcases that is can put aside his own negatives, rivalries and accepting that he was acting like a jerk. In the comics, he went to great lengths trying his to impress and gain the approval of Aisha's father, King Teredor; e.g. performing a show by throwing a cake midair then slicing them. Unfortunately, the slices end up on everyone's heads. This shows that Nex can get nervous rather easily and make him very clumsy. Series Seasons |-|Season 6= In "The Flying School", Nex is seen with the other Paladins and Specialists on Linphea College's battle arena. When the Winx arrives, he is seen trying to flirt with Aisha causing Roy to get jealous and challenge him to a battle, which Nex wins. He and Thoren also fought alongside the Specialists, the Winx and their fellow classmates when the Treants began their assault but to no avail and had to retreat back to Alfea. Back at Alfea, Nex, Thoren and the Specialists trained with the Winx in Aisha's gym. He and Sky were up first and he showcased his abilities as he was capable enough to match Sky's agility through the course. But when it was Roy's turn, he was able to impress Aisha more and causing Nex to react out of jealousy and knocked off the ring Roy was suppose to go through leading Roy to be thrown off a bit and hanging onto the platform. This angered Aisha and she scolded Nex for doing so before stamping out of her gym. Later, Daphne and Thoren discovered the Treants' weaknesses and informed the others. He joined the group as they returned to Linphea in attempt to stop the Trix's invasion. When Roy was turned into stone, Nex called out his name and ran towards him out of concern but was also turned into stone. However, thanks to Stella's new Bloomix powers she was able to turn everyone back to normal. Before the Winx and Daphne left for their world tour on Earth, Nex and the rest of the boys came to say goodbye. He called out to Aisha but stuttered on his words and Roy interrupted in order hand to Aisha her gift that put a smile on her face. Nex then walks off after saying goodbye to Aisha in disappointment. Coming soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= In Season 8, Nex along with the other Specialists are helping the Winx bring the light back to the stars of the Magic Dimension. Skills Nex exhibits the same skill sets as his fellow warriors. He is skilled in hoverbiking and utilization of his magical weapon - the Halberd of Wind. With it, he can create strong gusts of wind able to push back opponents and which can also be done with an excessive amount of strength (e.g. knocking Roy off their sparring platform). He is agile and quick on his feet, showcased through his run in Aisha's obstacle course. Though his skill is not as on par as Sky's. He is shown to be skilled in rollerblading and able to keep up with Roy and Aisha. In Season 8, he utilizes another new weapon - two-handed small swords. Trivia *In Latin, the word "nex" means "murder" or "death". *"Nex" might also be derived from "Nexus", which means bond. *Nex and Brandon share the same Nickelodeon voice actor, Adam Gregory. Fittingly, they are both quite flirtatious characters. *Nex's Italian voice actor, Daniele Raffaeli, also voices Miguel from Club 57, which is another show produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Iginio Straffi. *Instead of making his debut a season after Roy's in Season 5, Nex and Roy both make their comic debuts at the same time during the Season 6 comics. *Nex is the only one of the Winx's boyfriends whose name appears in the title of a comic. Category:Paladins Category:Linphea Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Allies Category:Nex Category:Aisha Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Specialists